


Lullaby

by Hoot_hoot_motherfuckers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Tsukki is a closet Harry Potter nerd, College AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reading Out Loud, Sleepy Cuddles, So of course it's a slightly older Tsukkiyama, They own an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_hoot_motherfuckers/pseuds/Hoot_hoot_motherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukki is a low-key Harry Potter fan and reads a chapter or two for Yams who, accidentally, ends up getting distracted by Tsukki and tries not to fall asleep to his voice...and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this otp promt:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136389560744/imagine-your-otp-cuddled-on-the-couch-together 
> 
> I have this head canon that Tsukki really really loves Harry Potter despite what other people might think, but he doesn't flaunt his interest in it because, of course, he still has to protect his dignity and pride from the older!team.  
> Might be slightly OOC for Tsukki, but I'm working on that.

“That book again, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says as he makes his way over to sit by Tsukishima’s side on their large couch.

The blond is currently reading a Harry Potter book, something Yamaguchi never pegged someone like Tsukishima to enjoy in the first place, covered by a fluffy purple blanket despite their apartment heater being on. The freckled boy plops down on the comfortable couch, and immediately claims half of the blanket for his own. This earns him a small grunt of discontent from the other at the slight interruption from his reading. Yamaguchi giggles to himself and watches Tsukishima intently.

It turns out Tsukki was quite the closet Potter fan, thoroughly surprising a young Yamaguchi when he first found out on a cold winter day.

“It’s not the magic so much, but the way the characters are portrayed and how their friendship forms and grows over the years. It’s a very well thought out series with strong character development and a good story line,” Tsukishima had reluctantly said when the other boy had curiously asked why he liked the series. With a heavy blush on his face, he had said nothing more and Yamaguchi didn’t question him further.

Yamaguchi himself had never been able to get into the series growing up, despite the rare encouragements from Tsukishima to give the series a try. The movies were too long and there were too many books to read as well, with each of them getting longer as the series progressed. Yamaguchi doesn’t know how he feels about the series now, but he definitely knows he needs someone to forcefully sit him down and shove something Harry Potter related in his face to actually get him involved in the story.

“I can read it to you if you’re so interested,” a smirking Tsukishima suddenly says, and jars the freckled boy out of his thoughts. He then realizes Tsukki has wrapped an arm around his body pulling him closer to his side, watching Yamaguchi stare at the book in his hand.

Clearing his head, Yamaguchi notices that Tsukishima is not too far into the story. The blond seems to love the series more than he lets on because Yamaguchi knows for a fact that he’s read the books _at least_ three times already. And knowing Tsukishima, that amount of commitment to something is definitely surprising. He tells himself he should try to get involved in the other boy’s interests more often.

Curious to see if the blond is serious about his offer, he decides to accept. He’ll finally be able to see what the fuss is about anyway.

“Okay,” the freckled boy answers after a moment of seeing Tsukki return to his reading.

As if Tsukishima wasn’t expecting that answer, he looks at Yamaguchi with slight disbelief but flips back to the first page of the book anyway.

“Um, alright. You’re lucky I’m reading the first book, otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered,” Tsukki replies passive aggressively, making Yamaguchi giggle. “Anyway, make yourself comfortable,” the tall boy says as he shifts around a little.

***

Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes later, Yamaguchi is thoroughly enjoying the first pages of the book. He just knows something life changing will happen to this pudgy angry man in the story, something so life altering that he will not be happy about it.

After a couple more pages have been read, Yamaguchi finds his gaze directed onto Tsukishima. How Tsukki is still by his side after all the years he’s known the taller boy, he does not know. Either way, the boy has unknowingly done so much for him and Yamaguchi is grateful that he is able to call the blond his best friend, among other things.

Still watching him intently, the freckled boy is captured by how perfectly Tsukishima’s slightly winged lashes frame those golden eyes of his, still making Yamaguchi nervous to this day if he stares into them for too long. He is mesmerized by the way those pink lips move together to produce the softest sound he’s heard come out from him for a while, not counting when Yamaguchi surprise kisses him and Tsukki refuses to sound too affected by the ordeal, of course.

Entirely focused on Tsukishima’s lips, Yamaguchi fails to notice that the blond’s eyes have stopped skirting across the page he is on, and has stopped reading altogether. It’s only when Tsukki asks a very curious, “what?” that Yamaguchi blushes hard and looks away quickly.

“Ah, sorry Tsukki, it’s nothing. You can keep reading.”

And so Tsukishima does. And this time, Yamaguchi settles for resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder, shuddering a little when the taller boy begins to run his free hand lazily through his slightly long hair over and over. Hearing a tiny laugh in the middle of a word, the freckled boy smiles to himself as he closes his eyes, glad he can make the other boy happy.

Their living room gets darker as night approaches, and Yamaguchi should really get into his own bed so he wakes up fully rested tomorrow for class, but the couch is so comfortable, and Tsukki’s soft voice makes him feel sleepy right then and there. Damn that voice of his. Sure, some people wouldn’t be able to see it, but to Yamaguchi, Tsukki’s voice was soothing and it reminds him of his early childhood days when everything was simple. It is laced with the feeling of protection, for he didn’t have any more days where he had to worry about bullies and other things.

Letting the low, gentle lullaby of Tsukishima’s voice wash over his senses, Yamaguchi yawns and fully nestles himself into the blond’s side as he tugs the purple blanket smugly over himself. Vaguely feeling tightening arms around him as sleep pulls him under, the freckled boy thinks of the safety he feels in his boyfriend’s arms and how the familiarity of his voice reminds him of home.

He allows the voice to carry him into a dreamland full of people dressed in weirdly colored cloaks, letters that fall from the sky, and flying snowy white owls. 

***

When Yamaguchi wakes up the next morning, he immediately panics realizing that he completely missed his first class and will be late to his second one if he doesn't get a move on. Tsukki, who's still lying next to him on the couch with the book he read last night still slightly open in his hand, is still asleep and Yamaguchi doesn't even bother waking him up . And really though, why would he? Tsukki looks so peaceful. Knowing that the taller boy will be pissed when he returns, Yamaguchi is already thinking of ways to make it up to Tsukki on his way to class. Oh well, it's _his_ fault for being so good looking when he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing TsukkiYama, but they're my current obsession and I figured why not give it a go. So if you have any feedback (or anything to say in general, tbh) feel free to leave a comment.  
> [Come scream at me about Tsukkiyama or other Haikyu!! things.](http://e-skyylite.tumblr.com/) D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶u̶n̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶v̶o̶l̶l̶e̶y̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶d̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶ ̶


End file.
